everdreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Abomination
A type of being who is a direct descendent of a Demon or a Neophyte, usually a human, though sometimes an animal. A being that does not have a physical nature cannot be considered an Abomination under normal circumstances, instead qualifying as a Demon. Abominations are characterized by Distortions, abnormalities in their Internal World and its ability to interact with the External World. Such distortions result in unusual abilities and warped physiological and spiritual properties. As these traits are inherent to the being, it is accurate to say that it was never truly human to begin with, and merely human-like, even if its ancestry is almost entirely human. Demonic Powers and Other Benefits Mysteries resulting from a Demonic Distortion are referred to as Demonic Powers and are almost always manifestions resembling a World Egg or Thaumaturgy, achieved by forcefully applying the rules of the Abomination's Internal World over the structure of the External World. Unlike with Psychics and Neophytes, this ability is natural to Abominations, who inherit the connection between the External and Internal Worlds from their Demonic ancestors in the form of highly developed Circuits. These Circuits are much more dedicated than those of a normal Magus, more reminiscent of a Psychic's, but due to the inherited Distortion and natural adaptation of their Demonic predecessors, they are not subject to the mental and physiological overload found in the spontaneous mutations of such individuals. To an Abomination, using their Demonic Powers is not only natural and easy, but painless, with almost no significant drawbacks. The only problem arising from the use of Demonic Powers is the slight loss of connection to humanity, in effect strengthening the Power at the cost of shifting the user's spiritual nature and mentality closer to that of a Demon. In addition to this, due to the possession of natural Circuits which are designed to channel Prana just by existing, Abominations possess an abnormally high level of Resistance. In effect, since they are always cycling and processing Mana into Od and vice-versa, their body is naturally flushed of foreign Prana, such as is introduced through many Psychic Powers and virtually all direct-targeting Curses. Only when the only Mana available to them is Cursed will the full effect of such an ability be achieved. Normally, this results in a lesser duration of Curses, and a reduced potency of their effects. Further, this also means that Abominations naturally restore Od at an extraordinary rate in comparison to most other beings, literally regenerating it just by existing with no further actions needed. Finally, the physical prowess of most Demons is superior to that of a human, which filters down to their descendents in the form of a superior degree of Resilience, reducing the amount of damage taken from impacts and other forms of external harm. Simply put, it is harder to actually injure an Abomination than it is a Human. Failings Abominations, however, do suffer several problems. As they are a mixture of two entities that are removed from the Natural Order, Gaia attempts to suppress them. This results in the imposition of a disastrous fate on Abomination bloodlines independent of any physical problems they may face. This fate, which can be described as a Doom, dramatically reduces the Abominations' capacity to overturn Destiny, open new possibilities, and succeed through luck, chance, and good fortune. It is, in a sense, a forced condition of misfortune and bad luck. Further, Abominations tend to have exceptionally short life-spans. This is partly due to the resistance from the Natural Order as Gaia attempts to correct the abnormality of their existence. Mostly, however, this is due to the conflict between the Human and Demonic Nature inherent in all Abominations from birth. These two natures, though similar in some respects, cannot fully integrate, causing the Abomination's existence to war with itself. This disparity gives rise to mental and physical disorders, most often inherited through lineages due to similarites in the Demonic Nature of the members. These conditions can be crippling, especially when the Abomination is placed under extreme stress. As most Abominations seek to interact with human society, they must maintain a strong enough connection to Human Nature in order to do so safely, and must therefore favor actions which make them more "human." From an outside perspective, this can be described as "actions which maintain one's sanity," though as the standards of an Abomination and a Human do not align, nor those of an Abomination and the Natural Order, what is insane by either Human or Natural reckoning is not neccesarily such for an Abomination. Abominations who overuse their Demonic Powers or perform too many actions which deviate from "Human Sensibilities" will find it harder and harder to interact with Humans as their "Demonic Sensibilites" win out. Finally, as Abominations age, they accumulate Mystery, as is appropriate for Transcendence Kind descended from the Phantasmal Races. However, only the Demonic Nature of the Abomination does so, resulting in their Distortion, and in turn both their Demonic Powers and their Demonic Sensibilities becoming more powerful and dominant over time. This results in what can be described as a progression fo the maladies they suffered. The madness caused by their Distortion becomes stronger, their physical failings harder to resist, until eventually they either lose all humanity or die. Category:Creature Category:Everdream Category:Demon